Zidane
A sixteen year old thief with great energy and a sharp wit — though all is lost when it comes to women. Lithe and graceful, Zidane excels at midair battling, and can run rings around foes in arenas with few footholds. In the original game, he was a member of Tantalus, a gang of thieves masquerading as a traveling theater group. After kidnapping the beguiling Princess Garnet, he became drawn into a conflict which would decide the fate of their planet, Gaia. How to Unlock As a hero for Cosmos, Zidane is unlocked from the beginning of the game. Appearance Zidane's appearance, is a unique mixture of both Amano's concept art and Toshiyuki Itahana's art style. He appears as a short young man with blond hair framing his face and extending past his shoulders in the form of a ponytail. He wears a white sleeveless shirt with a teal vest and a white jabot. He wears blue pants and gray and white boots, and also has gray gloves with large blue cuffs. The unique thing about his appearance is his long, monkey tail, which is the same color as his hair. Alternate Look You can purchase Zidane's alternate look for 300PP at the PP Catalog. Only the color of Zidane's outfit changes, turning from turquoise and blue to indigo/purple, based on concept art drawn by Amano. his EX mode has gray fur instead of magenta. Abilities Zidane's fighting style is Aerial Ace. He specializes in midair combat, and his ground attacks easily launch the opponent into the air. His attacks consist of his Dyne techniques and various knife attacks and throws, and he also has excellent ground speed. On the other hand, his attacks are weak and easy to block. Brave Attacks HP Attacks Western releases In the western releases of Dissidia, Zidane's ground Brave attacks no longer chain into Free Energy and instead, it became an attack on it's own (Air HP). All instances of Free Energy as a brave to HP attack have been replaced with Meo Twister, and the Japanese Meo Twister extentions have been removed. Ex-Mode Trance - Zidane enters Trance Mode. His clothes are discarded as his body is covered in magenta-colored fur with his hair turning the same color, becoming spiked at the same time. Ex-Burst Reverse Gaia - A chain of attacks that grows faster with each blow. Repeatedly press O''' to increase the number of hits. Ex-Bonus *'''Regen - Vigor and stamina recover little by little, restoring HP. *'Air Jump' - Dormant potential is unlocked, enabling nimble leaps to be performed while in midair. *'Dodge Jump' - Grants invincibility for the period between touching the ground and leaping into the air. Equipment Zidane can use Daggers and Thrown Weapons for weapons, and for protection, uses Parryings, Bangles, Gauntlets, Hats, Hairpins, Clothings, Light Armor. Exclusive Weapons Allusions *While performing Zidane's EX Burst, two planets, one red and one blue, are seen merging with each other, a nod to the merging of Terra and Gaia in Final Fantasy IX. In further reference of his "siding" with Gaia, the blue planet is the dominant one and overtakes the red planet during the merge. *In Shade Impulse, the scene after Kuja's defeat is similar to the final scene in Final Fantasy IX, even showing Zidane reaching his hand towards a distressed Kuja. *Ozma's Splinter, Zidane's strongest weapon, is named after the optional superboss in Final Fantasy IX. The Sargatanas and The Tower are also weapons for Zidane in Final Fantasy IX. *When Squall asks Zidane why he attacked Garland for him, Zidane replies with, "What? Do I need a reason to help someone?" a reference to his motto from Final Fantasy IX. He also mentions this line upon defeating Kuja in Shade Impulse when the latter utters his own reference to their final conversation together. *Zidane speaks a line similar to the one he used to defy Necron before the final battle in Shade Impulse C4-1: “Our time here may be limited. But there is always something we can leave behind." *When battling Garland, Zidane declares “This place is going to be your grave!", the same line he tells Garland's Final Fantasy IX namesake. The line was retranslated in English as "I am the new angel of death! Yours!" *If Zidane is defeated, he protests “But… there's a place I have to go back to…” referring to the recurring theme song of Final Fantasy IX, "The Place I’ll Return To Someday." A line of his from Destiny Odyssey IX, “Let’s go, back to the place I’ll return to someday,” also recalls this. *Zidane and Bartz's friendship maybe an allusion to his friendship with Vivi, in that they have a friendly competetive relationship. One example would be that if Vivi was the victor in the Festival of the Hunt he could date Princess Garnet, this is similar to Zidane and Bartz's competetion on who could find their crystal first. *Despite being an inveterate womanizer, Zidane does not flirt with fellow heroine Terra, or even interact with her at all in the storyline (with the exception of one scene in Shade Impulse). *Zidane's line towards Shantotto when battling her, “If I win, you owe me a date!” may be a reference to the deal he made with Garnet before the Festival of the Hunt: "If I win, you owe me a date!" His line towards Ultimecia, “What a scary lady.” may be a reference to Queen Brahne. While fighting Terra, Zidane admits a bit of relucantance of fighting her because she's a girl by saying, "A girl? This might be tricky." *In the English release, Destiny Odyssey IX is subtitled "Melodies of Life," the name of the main theme of Final Fantasy IX. *After being kidnapped by Kuja, Cosmos appears to Zidane in Pandemonium and convinces him to keep fighting. This mirrors the events of Final Fantasy IX, when Zidane wakes up alone in Pandemonium after his confrontation with Garland, and fights his way past Garland's servants. Trivia *Zidane's pink dagger-like weapon is called the Mage Masher in Final Fantasy IX. It is not his default or first weapon unlike Cloud's Buster Sword or Squall's Revolver. The Mage Masher is the 2nd weapon you get after the first which is just named as Dagger. In Final Fantasy IX, Zidane does not dual-wield two Mage Mashers in both hands like how he does in Dissidia. Instead, his left hand is always wielding the default Orichalcum which does not change appearance even if you equip a new weapon. *Zidane's Mage Masher in Dissidia is relatively much longer than the original Mage Masher in Final Fantasy IX *Along with Bartz, Onion Knight and Gabranth, Zidane is a dual wielder. *Also along with Bartz are the only ones with triple jump at the start of the game without other support or action abilities. See also Category:Character Category:Character